Jack Arnst
25 augustus 1918 -|- Jack Arnst thumb thumb|Jack Arnst wint scratch over 2 mijl voor zijn broer Richard thumb|Jack Arnst met zijn team voor het record tussen Christchurch en Dunedin thumb|Private Jack Arnst thumb|Grafsteen Jack Arnst Biografie John “Jack” Arnst werd geboren op 3 februari 1882 in Tai Tapu nabij Christchurch (een andere bron vermeldt 28 november 1883 als geboortedatum). Het gezin van Herman en Catharina Arnst, die beiden geboren waren in Hannover (Duitsland), telde 13 kinderen. Rond 1886 verkregen de ouders de naturalisatie in Christchurch. Net zoals verschillende van zijn broers werd hij wielrenner op de weg en de piste, waarvan de bekendste broer Richard “Dick” Arnst later als roeier deelnam aan de Olympische Spelen te Antwerpen (1920). In de wegwedstrijd over 180 km Timaru - Christchurch van 1903 werden Jack en Dick respectievelijk derde en vierde. Daaropvolgend brak Jack als eerste met de snelste tijd de recordtijd van de wegwedstrijd Warrnambool - Melbourne over 266 km. Hij dankte zijn overwinning ook beetje aan het kopwerk van zijn broer Dick, die zelf vijfde werd met de tweede snelste tijd. In 1904 keerden de twee broers terug naar die Australische wedstrijd en werd Richard tiende en Jack slechts 25ste. In 1905 verging het hen nog minder want Jack werd pas 76ste en Richard 77ste. Bij een tweede reis in 1904 naar Australië namen de broers Arnst deel aan de Goulburn to Sydney Classic, waarbij Jack tweede werd (met de snelste tijd) en Richard twaalfde eindigde. Jack zette in 1905 opnieuw de snelste tijd neer, met een vijftiende plaats in de uitslag. Op 14 april 1909 vestigde Jack Arnst een nieuw record voor de wedstrijd Christchurch - Dunedin, over een afstand van 247 mijl (397,5 km). Ruwe grindwegen, beken en rivieren zonder bruggen zorgden voor een moeilijk te fietsen parkoers, maar hij legde de afstand in 12 uur en 31 minuten af. Zijn broer Richard en een andere renner gangmaakten hem op de motorfiets en een auto volgde met voedsel en reserveonderdelen. Het record werd nooit officieel erkend omdat het team van Arnst had nagelaten een waarnemer van de League of Wheelmen mee te nemen. Niemand slaagde erin een snellere tijd neer te zetten todat de wegen verbeterd werden en de afstand ingekort werd met de rechttrekking van de wegen. Jack Arnst had een boerderij toen hij op 7 janauri 1917 dienst trad bij de New Zealand Expeditionary Force. Hij was nog ongehuwd, maar hij huwde op 23 januari in Napier met Agnes Archibald. Hij vertrok op 16 november 1917 vanuit Wellington naar Liverpool. Private Jack Arnst diende als soldaat bij het Canterbury Regiment en sneuvelde op 25 augustus 1918 door artillerievuur, toen hij Duitse gevangenen begeleidde naar een verzamelplaats nabij Bapaume. Hij werd begraven op de Britse begraafplaats van Grévillers (Pas-de-Calais) (blok VII, rij AA, graf 6). Zijn naam staat op drie Nieuw-Zeelandse War Memorials: één in Takapau (Hawkes Bay) en één in Spotswood (North Canterbury) en de derde is het Honours Board in de Ladbrooks Community Hall, in de buurt waar hij opgroeide. Uitslagen (onvolledig) 1902 *02-08-1902: 3de Timaru Christchurch | 3de snelste tijd 1903 *25-07-1903: 2de Timaru – Christchurch | snelste tijd *22-08-1903: 1ste Warrnambool – Melbourne (Australasian Championship) | snelste tijd 1904 *00-00-1904: 25ste Warrnambool - Melbourne *16-08-1904: 2de Goulburn – Sydney Classsic | snelste tijd 1905 *00-00-1905: 1ste in 2-mijl handicapkoers, Nelson *19-09-1905: 15de Goulburn – Sydney Classic | snelste tijd *30-09-1905: 76ste Warrnambool – Melbourne 1906 *01-09-1906: 3de Timaru – Christchurch | 3de snelste tijd 1909 *14-04-1909: recordtijd voor Christchurch - Dunedin (397,5 km) *31-10-1909: 12de Timaru – Christchurch | snelste tijd Bronnen *Wikipedia (EN) - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Arnst *CyclingRanking - https://www.cyclingranking.com/rider/160/jack-arnst *De Wielersite - http://www.dewielersite.net/db2/wielersite/coureurfiche.php?coureurid=44584 *Mémoire du Cyclisme - http://www.memoire-du-cyclisme.eu/pelotons/coureurs.php?c=34868 *Coureur Locale - http://www.coureurlocale.nl/DetailPages/Coureurs/Coureur_Results.aspx?Rennerid=14931 *Commonwealth War Graves Commission - https://www.cwgc.org/find-war-dead/casualty/289540/arnst,-john-(jack)/ *New Zealand War Graves Project - https://www.nzwargraves.org.nz/casualties/john-jack-arnst *Dunlop Road Races - http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~nzlscant/dunlop.htm *Auckland War Memorial - http://www.aucklandmuseum.com/war-memorial/online-cenotaph/record/C439 *CWGC - https://www.cwgc.org/search-results?term=arnst&fullname=arnst&name=arnst&tab=wardead *Archway (Archives New Zealand) - http://ndhadeliver.natlib.govt.nz/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE11359274 *Memorial GenWeb - http://www.memorialgenweb.org/memorial3/html/fr/complementter.php?table=bp&id=4048865 http://www.memorialgenweb.org/memorial3/html/fr/resultcommune.php?idsource=993416 *Find a grave - https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/15277840/john-arnst de:Jack Arnst en:Jack Arnst fr:Jack Arnst Categorie:Gesneuvelde renners Categorie:Nieuw-Zeeland